1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a display panel and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A flexible display device may include a flexible display panel formed by forming a display part and lines on a flexible substrate and displaying an image even though the flexible display panel may be bent similar to a sheet of paper.